


Etz Chaim

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: BABY IS HERE, F/M, No time to get to hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: The littlest DiNozzo makes his appearance at home in the middle of the night. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Etz Chaim

Etz Chaim

_The Tree of Life: LJ's birth at home is quick and unexpected. Late 10 – early 11 October 2021_

Ziva rolled herself on to the bed. She felt more like a beached whale these days. This baby was much more active than any of the previous four, and he seemed to like to kick his Ima in the spine at night. Leroy Jackson was due in about two weeks, but Ziva would be very glad to have him show up early. She had been having a lot of back pains and discomfort with this pregnancy, much more than any of the others. She lay on her side as Tony spooned with her. He wrapped his arms around her swollen belly, placing his hands by her navel.

"Our little boy is active tonight," he felt the movements. As Ziva sighed heavily, he asked, "Is he getting you in the spine again?" Ziva nodded and snuggled back against her lover. "I wish I could take the kicks for you, Zi."

"It does not help that I have had pain in my back all day either. LJ is kicking down lower than usual. Maybe that is a sign he is moving in to position to be born. I sure hope so!" Ziva tried to get comfortable, but no matter how she moved, something hurt or something was uncomfortable or both. Tony massaged Ziva's belly and sang "Numi, Numi" hoping to get the baby to settle down so his Ima could sleep.

Ziva joined in with Tony and both sang the lullaby to their unborn child. It seemed to settle him down some, enough for Ziva to fall asleep anyhow. She hadn't been asleep for more than about two hours when she felt the familiar rush of liquid as her water broke. Different from the other three births, this time she felt as though the baby was already in the birth canal. As she rolled to wake Tony, she realized that he was indeed on the way out!

"Tony! TONY!" Ziva shook her husband to wake him. "TONY; IT IS TIME!"

Tony jumped up, "Okay, let me call Gibbs and get dressed…"

"No time, Tony, he is coming NOW!" Ziva gasped as a contraction started. She reached for his hand and he helped her breathe through the contraction.

"Whoa; how close are the contractions, Zi?"

"I have no idea; that was the first one!" Ziva gritted her teeth for the second one.

As it subsided, Tony commented, "That was too close together… Let me check things out."

Ziva moved and spread her legs to Tony's gasp. "What is it?" she barely had time to speak when another contraction started.

"Um, Zi, um… I can see the top of the baby's head." Tony took a deep breath. He had delivered babies before and been through the births of three of his four children. "I think he's not going to wait for us to get to the birthing center…" He moved to gather some towels and other supplies he would need to deliver his son. He would need a way to help Ziva push, so he looked around the bedroom and bathroom.

Ziva made a sound and Tony looked over at her, "Tony, he is coming. I feel a need to push…"

"Can you scoot around to use my nightstand to prop your feet? I'll help you move." Tony helped Ziva get to the edge of the bed onto some towels and noticed that he could see more of the baby's head. "He's determined to see the outside!"

Ziva felt the next contraction, and Tony encouraged her to push as he held her feet for her to push against his hands. He watched as more of LJ's head appeared. "Keep pushing, Zi. I'm going to prop your feet on my shoulders so I can use my hands to help the baby along."

"Oh, damn, Tony, he is coming out…" Ziva pushed and tried to breathe through the contraction. "If we have any more, YOU are giving birth to them…"

Tony could see all of LJ's head and part of his shoulders. "One more push, Zi; give me one more big push."

Ziva glared at her husband and pushed with everything she had. Tony guided LJ's shoulders out of his Ima and then the rest of him just about slid out. Tony used the syringe suction to clear the baby's mouth and nose of mucus. He wiped the baby's face and massaged his chest and belly. The boy let out a wail and Tony placed him on Ziva's chest.

He tied off the umbilical cord; this part he was experienced at already, and then delivered the afterbirth, saving it in a trash bag to take to the birthing center or hospital in a bit.

LJ was rutting on Ziva's breast. She was cooing to the baby while tears ran down her face. "Hi there, LJ; you are a handsome boy. You look like your brother and sisters."

"He has your dark hair and complexion, Zi. Look at the curls already!" Tony marveled at his newborn son. Even after four older children, he still was overcome with emotion at the little miracle he and Ziva had created. "Let me have him for a minute so I can clean him up and get a diaper on him."

Ziva handed the baby to Tony, and shifted to get a bit more comfortable on the bed. "I guess one of us needs to call Gibbs so we can get to the birthing center or a hospital." Tony nodded as he brought the swaddled and cleaned LJ to Ziva. He handed her the baby and picked up his phone from the nightstand.

He listened as the line rang on the other end.

"Ya, Tony," Gibbs answered. "Is it time?"

Tony grinned to himself, "Nope; past time. I just delivered LJ and Ziva's holding him now." At just that moment, LJ let out a loud wail and Ziva placed him at her breast. He latched on and began sucking.

"On the way; see you in about fifteen." Gibbs ended the call.

After he snapped a quick picture, Tony put his phone back on the nightstand, "He's on the way. Let's get you ready to go." As he picked up Ziva's go bag, he heard a noise at the bedroom door. He looked up and saw Tali and Anthony and the twins staring into the room.

"We heard a baby cry, Abba," Tali explained. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Ziva smiled at her four older children, "Come meet your new brother." She held LJ so that the children could see his little face.

"Ima? Cry?" Beth looked at her Ima with concern. "You sad?"

"Abba cry," Rivka had noticed the tears on Tony's face.

Tony hugged his little ninjas, "Abba and Ima aren't sad; we are crying happy tears because LJ is here."

Anthony climbed onto the bed next to his Ima, "He's tiny, Ima. Hi, brother LJ!" Anthony placed a kiss on his brother's head, causing Ziva to tear up again when he added, "I love you LJ."

Beth and Rivka wanted up on the bed, so Tony helped them up and wrapped an arm around each one to keep the two twenty month olds from climbing onto Ziva. The two girls patted LJ's swaddled feet with their hands. Tali climbed up next to Anthony and touched her baby brother's head, caressing it with her hand. Ziva locked her gaze with Tony and grinned at him with tears flowing freely. Tony grinned back, his tears running down his cheeks.

That was how Gibbs found the family when he arrived, and he quickly snapped a picture of the seven DiNozzos with his phone.


End file.
